Bathtub
by liveforDBZ
Summary: Trunks sees Pan naked accidently...naught, naughty boy...LEMON...my first actually...OneShot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball. Sadly. **

**WARNING: THIS DOES CONTAIN A LEMON**

**My first lemon actually...**

**I hope you like it.**

Bathtub

Pan lifted her hand out of the water and examined it.

"Dende, I'm pruney already." She whispered, sitting up in the shallow water.

She turned the knob to drain the tub and was about to get out of the tub when she heard a noise at the door.

**--TRUNKS--**

Trunks walked down the halls of Capsule Corp, making his way briskly towards the nearest bathroom.

He opened the door and stepped inside. His eyes went wide at what he saw.

Pan was totally naked, lying in the bathtub. Trunks could feel himself getting hard.

'Dende, she is beautiful.' He thought.

"Dende, I'm pruney already." She whispered, sitting up in the shallow water.

Trunks could not believe his eyes. Pan was a tomboy and wore baggy clothes all the time, hiding her curves and making her breasts look smaller.

Trunks gulped as Pan stood, about to get out of the tub, but noticing he was standing at the door.

"Trunks?" She asked strangely. Suddenly, a look of comprehension dawned on her face and she squealed. She looked down at herself and, noticing that she was naked, grabbed for the nearest towel.

"Trunks! What are you doing! Get out!" Her screams for him to leave made Trunks even more aroused. He let his Saiyan senses take over and strode towards her.

He placed a hand on her arm and started stroking it up and down. Pan shivered and looked up at him, giving him a quizzical look.

Before anything else could be said, Trunks picked her up and placed his lips on hers. Pan moaned into the kiss, sliding her legs around Trunks's waist and her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Trunks carried her to his bedroom, never breaking the kiss.

He laid her down on his bed and broke the kiss for air. They looked into each other's eyes for a while before Trunks leaned down and claimed her lips once again.

As their tongues fought for dominance, Pan realized that Trunks had more clothes on than her. She had just come out of the bath and was totally naked.

She started to unbutton his shirt, fumbling in her rush to remove the offending piece of clothing. She soon grew impatient and ripped Trunks's shirt clean off his body.

Trunks smirked into the kiss and started kissing down Pan's neck. Pan moaned as Trunks nipped and sucked at the part of her neck where her neck and shoulders met.

Satisfied with his teasing, Trunks kissed further down to the top of her breasts. He removed his mouth from her skin. He looked into Pan's eyes and noticed they were full of lust and...love.

Trunks smiled at her before he ducked his head down and took her right beast into his mouth, messaging the left with his hand.

Pan moaned loudly and arched her back, trying to get Trunks to increase his affections. Once her right breast was as erect as it could possibly get, Trunks switched sides and took her left breast into his mouth and messaged the right.

Pan moaned again, her small hands tangled in Trunks's hair. She pulled him to her, silently begging for him. Once Trunks was satisfied with how erect both of Pan's breasts were, he claimed her lips once more in a heated and passionate kiss.

Pan broke the kiss this time, rolling over so she would be on top. Pan kissed her way down Trunks's stomach, moving swiftly south. She stopped at the top of his pants and smirked up at him. She undid his belt buckle and pulled his pants and boxers down over his erect member and threw them across the room.

She leaned back, starring at his length. It was huge. She guessed at least 8, 9 inches. A strange desire overcame her as she looked at his hard member and, before Trunks could realize what was happening, she took all of him into her mouth.

Trunks's eyes widened and his mouth opened in a silent scream. Pan's head bobbed up and down, fasted and faster. She ran her tongue along his shaft and deep throated him every time she went down. It only took about 5 minutes for Trunks to reach his climax, screaming out Pan's name in a moment of pleasure.

Pan swallowed and crawled up to Trunks's mouth, kissing him with more lust and fire than she had ever kissed anyone before. The taste of himself in her mouth made Trunks instantly hard again.

He rolled them over again and trust deep inside of Pan's pleasure center. Pan screamed as Trunks thrust in, breaking her barrier in a single motion. A single tear escaper her eye. It was quickly kissed away by Trunks.

He stayed still, looking at Pan's face, waiting for a sign that she was ready to continue.

Once Pan got used to his length, she nodded and Trunks began to trust in and out of her slowly, making sure she could handle it before he went all out.

Soon Pan was moaning and thrashing around on the bed, demanding he go faster, harder, deeper.

Trunks obeyed and was soon going all out, trusting in and out of her at speeds not known to man.

"Trunks!" Pan yelled, feeling her climax fast approaching.

"Urg...you are so tight!" Trunks grunted, thrusting if possible, even faster.

Pan came, her muscles clamping down on Trunks, causing him to go super Saiyan to maintain the little control he had left as he came as well.

When Trunks went Super, his member had grown even bigger with the rest of his body. This caused Pan to come again, screaming and moaning Trunks's name louder than she had the first time.

Trunks came out of Super, pulling out of her and collapsing beside her.

After a few minutes, Trunks reached over and held Pan protectively to him.

"I love you, Pan-Chan." He whispered, kissing her lightly of her forehead.

"I love you too Trunks-Kun." Pan whispered back, before falling into the deepest and most protected sleep she had ever had.

**What did you think?**

**That was my first Lemon so I need to know if I was good, or if I should never write one again...**


End file.
